


Will of the Unbroken

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: In the wake of the quincy war, a charismatic new leader promises equality for everyone in Soul Society. But a deadly secret in the royal realm threatens the careful balance that protects everything. Good and evil struggle as the Shinigami world reels. Which one is Aizen Sousuke?





	1. In the Aftermath

Soft voices began to break through the heavy silence in Ichigo's resting mind, echoing in his head and leaving him wondering if what he was hearing was real, or if it was only the memory of the ones he remembered from before. He breathed in more deeply and felt the aches and pains that told him he was, indeed, still alive. He could tell that he laid in a comfortable bed, so was being cared for, but there were far too many questions that needed answers.

_Where am I?_

_How long have I been here?_

_Has the war ended?_

_I don't remember anything after we all attacked Ywach. There was an explosion of power and I know Ywach died. I felt it. It's just what happened after that's really fuzzy. Aizen, Renji, Uryu…I don't know what happened. I remember others appearing just before the end…Byakuya, Rukia, Toshiro, Kenpachi. Did they all survive?I hope everyone's okay._

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyelids twitched sluggishly, then slowly opened. His eyes blinked and he squinted up at the unfamiliar, but striking black haired man, who gazed down at him through blazing golden eyes, smiling at seeing him finally wake. Ichigo frowned at the lack of a uniform or any sign of the man's designation or rank. He reached up and scratched his head for a moment, considering what to say.

"It is good to see you awake."

"Eh…thanks," Ichigo said, still looking confused.

He studied the fine paneled walls of the room he laid in, the expensive looking furniture and bed coverings.

"Sorry to be rude, but um, who are you? What is this place?"

The man's smile widened charismatically.

"I am Tozawa Yuudai," the man announced, "I was chosen by the populace to govern Soul Society during our rebuilding. And this is my home. In the wake of the war, you needed extensive medical care. I felt that the best place for that to happen would be here."

"Oh," Ichigo said, sitting up slowly and arranging the pillows behind him, "You're the leader of Central 46 now? Funny, you don't look like one of those guys."

"Ah," the golden eyed man said, lowering his eyes for a moment, "Unfortunately, the sages of Central 46 were all killed in the war and the Gotei was decimated."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo managed, paling at the news, "How?"

"I'm afraid that information about the details is sketchy. There was widespread chaos after the Gotei taichos abandoned us and the sages concealed themselves in their compound. We just know that somehow the compound was breached and the sages killed. We found their bodies, but no sign of who exactly killed them. We assume it was invading quincies."

"Right," Ichigo sighed sadly.

"You look distressed," Yuudai said sympathetically, "Did you know someone there?"

"Yeah, I knew a few of the old fellas who were on the council," Ichigo explained, "Kuchiki Nori and a couple of others. They were a little bit stuffy sometimes, but they weren't bad people. So, they are gone? All of them?"

"I believe Kuchiki Nori survived," Yuudai answered, "as he was in an evacuation compound and not at Central 46 during the invasion. You may ask Kuchiki Tetsuya. He and Kuchiki Rukia work in my household. They should be by to see you after work hours are over."

"They're working for you now?" Ichigo inquired, looking confused, "You'd think they'd be busy helping Byakuya to rebuild Kuchiki Manor."

Yuudai gave him a measured look.

"What?" Ichigo inquired, his smile fading, "Was the manor destroyed? Did something happen?"

"There is a lot to explain," Yuudai said cryptically, "When your friends arrive, they will fill you in. I only came by to see how you were doing and was told that you were finally showing signs of waking."

"Why? How long have I been unconscious?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"You have lain unconscious since the final battle…four months," Yuudai answered.

"Four months?" Ichigo repeated, blinking in confusion, "It sounds like a lot has happened."

"Not to worry," Yuudai said, standing, "As I said, your friends will explain."

Ichigo watched silently as the man exited the room, leaving him alone.

_Weird._

_Something seems wrong with all of this. No more Central 46? No Gotei 13? And the way he talked so casually of the sages being killed and the Gotei leaders leaving for the royal realm to fight. He said the taichos abandoned everyone. That's just not true. They had to go to fight the Sternritters and Ywach. I don't get it. I don't understand what's going on._

He looked up as the door to his guest room opened and Hanataro entered. The healer smiled wearily at him. Ichigo noticed right away the dark circles around the youth's eyes and the slight limp in his step.

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama," he greeted Ichigo, "Tozawa-sama told us that you had awakened. Are you in any pain? He said you seemed confused."

"Well, I guess I am a little confused," Ichigo confessed, "From what that guy said, I've been unconscious for four months."

"Yes, you have," Hanataro said, nodding, "You were badly hurt in the fighting and had to be placed in a medically induced coma so that your body could recover more effectively. We had to bring you awake slowly, so as not to induce shock."

"I do feel better, but um…it seems like things are kinda different here. Can you tell me what happened?"

Hanataro glanced at the door, then looked back at Ichigo uncertainly.

"Ah, I am sorry, Ichigo-sama," he apologized, "but things are very busy with so many still recovering and needing follow-up surgeries. I wish I could stay and talk, but if you don't need anything, I have to go."

"But…"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head as the youth disappeared out the door.

This is all really strange. What's going on with him…with everyone?

"Ichigo?" a feminine voice called softly from the doorway.

"Rukia! Tetsuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, breaking into a relieved smile as his two entered the room and moved to sit down in chairs at his bedside, "Am I glad to see…"

He paused, looking more closely at the oddly plain clothes the two were wearing.

"Guys," he said, sobering, "what's going on here? What's with those clothes?"

Tetsuya and Rukia exchanged glances. As Tetsuya's head turned, Ichigo spotted a dark bruise on the side of his friend's face.

"Tetsuya, what happened to you?" he asked worriedly, "What's going on?"

"Try to stay calm," Rukia advised him, "We'll explain."

"You'd better, because this is really confusing! Who is that guy, Yuudai, and how did he get to be leader? What happened to Central 46 and the Gotei 13?"

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"Things descended into chaos after the taichos left for Reiokyu," Tetsuya explained, "We managed to evacuate some of the noble families into hidden compounds, so they were safe enough while the fighting was going on. But when you returned here and braced Ywach in the final battle, the Seireitei was all but destroyed. Many, both out in the open and in our shelters, died."

"And that's when this Yuudai took over?" Ichigo asked.

"The sages of Central 46 were slain," Rukia said sadly, "We don't know when, how or by whom exactly, but we were told quincies broke into the compound and murdered them."

Tozawa-sama was an influential activist prior to the war and he appeared afterward, as we were picking up the pieces," Tetsuya went on, "With Central 46 decimated, we would have been under martial law, but the taichos were badly injured in the final conflict as well. They were taken to recovery facilities some time ago, but none have returned."

"And even if they did, Tozawa-sama claimed that they were to blame for the many deaths and the extent of destruction that occurred in the fighting. A few taichos that were said to have awakened, were supposedly tried for abandonment of duty and incarcerated. We don't know where," Rukia said, glancing at the door again.

"What about Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, "Is he all right?"

His heart sank at the way his friends' faces fell.

"We have only been told that Byakuya-sama has been comatose since the last battle," Tetsuya said somberly, "Both he and Aizen Sousuke were taken from here, Tozawa-sama's palace, to a secret location, and they are being treated there."

"So, this is Yuudai's palace? What about Kuchiki Manor?" Ichigo asked, "He made it sound like something happened to it."

Tetsuya and Rukia's faces became more troubled.

"Kuchiki Manor no longer exists," Rukia explained, blinking back tears, "When Tozawa-sama and his supporters were chosen to lead everyone, he had the entire Seireitei razed and we were instructed to build small, plain houses for everyone. Everyone after the war was given a house and ration cards for food. We were all organized into work groups, some to assist Yuudai with governing and the rest to build and maintain the new towns. The Rukongai was left mostly alone, but the lower districts also received new homes and ration cards for food."

"And where did the money for all of that come from?" Ichigo inquired.

"Tozawa-sama decided that the old ways had to die," Tetsuya said more softly, "He disbanded the Gotei 13, saying they had failed in their duty, then he appropriated the wealth of the noble families, saying that everyone had equal needs. We all needed shelter, food and to work for pay. The ones who had been rich before were, he said, guilty of not caring enough about the welfare of all, so he took it upon himself to redistribute things so that everyone would have enough."

"Tozawa-sama and his men gathered the wealth of the noble families and stored it in this high palace they built. A portion goes to caring for everyone, but the greatest amount sits here, in his palace," Rukia said, an edge of anger in her voice, "We are forced to work ten hours a day and given standard rations."

She bit her lip gently, stealing another glance at Tetsuya.

"And Tozawa-sama and his men sometimes require _other services_ from some of the former nobles who they choose. Many of the younger, more comely former nobles like Tetsuya and me are expected to pay for their former excesses by acting as servants in the new society. Tozawa-sama says that the next generation will join the regular society, once we have paid our debt, but we will be punished with lesser status."

"Other services," Ichigo repeated, noting the way Tetsuya's head bowed and the flush that rose onto his face and throat, "They're using you guys for sex?"

"Shh!" Rukia scolded him, "Not so loud! There are some of his officers around here. You have to realize. The bulk of the Seireitei's wealth was held by the noble families. When Tozawa-sama seized power, there were far more people who supported him because they were getting something out of it. The idea of equality was a powerful lure. It was pretty easy for him to convince everyone."

"Or at least enough so that he got his way," Tetsuya added, "The noble families would have fought back, of course, but the shock waves created by the final battle caused a disruption in the flow of reiatsu here in Soul Society. Tozawa-sama and his men took full advantage, and did this to us."

Tetsuya extended his arm, and Ichigo gasped in dismay at the sight of the slim silver band that had been burned into his wrist.

"Is that…a limiter?"

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, "The only ones allowed to have or use shinigami powers beyond flash step and the ability to perform konso are Tozawa-sama and his men. He says that we are all equal, but their powers are needed for our protection."

"It's more like he needs his thugs to keep the rest of us under his control" Rukia said darkly.

"But I don't get something," Ichigo objected, "If the king and Ywach are both dead, then how is the balance of souls being kept?"

"No one is really sure," Tetsuya explained, "Tozawa-sama is secretive about it. All we know is that the balance was somehow restored."

"It may have something to do with Nii-sama and Aizen Sousuke," Rukia opined, "We have been told they are merely being treated for their wounds, but there have been rumors that my brother and Aizen have been taken to the remains of the royal realm and that they are being used to keep the balance."

"It would take a lot of powerful reiatsu," Ichigo mused, "So it seems like that would make sense. We're going to need to get to the bottom of all of this. I'll need to go to my father and…"

He noted the distressed looks on his friends' faces and paused, frowning.

"What? What is it?" Ichigo demanded, "Rukia, Tetsuya, what happened to my family? Are they all right?"

"We don't know," Rukia explained, "Your father, sisters and some others disappeared with Shiba Kukaku and Shihoin Yoruichi into the living world. Tozawa-sama has former Onmitsukido looking for them. They are considered high risk outlaws because they still have their powers."

"Is Kisuke with them?" Ichigo asked.

"We think so," Tetsuya answered, "We just can't be sure of anything really. Tozawa-sama hoards information as much as he does the wealth of the Seireitei."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, shaking his head, "Well, he'd not going to push me around. I'm going to…"

Ichigo froze and went silent as Rukia grabbed his wrist and held it where he could see that he also wore one of the restrictive limiters.

"Ichigo," she said sternly, "You are in no position to oppose him right now. None of us has any powers. Before we can do anything, we have to find a way to get out of here and restore them!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke felt his mind rising out of the deep fog that he was sure had been around him for some time. He heard slow footsteps approaching, and the slight easing of the heavy reiatsu that seemed to always weigh him down. A little breath of sakura that touched his senses told him that Byakuya still laid somewhere near him in the white walled room they occupied, but he was careful not to move, even to look. He could feel the bindings that held him down and sapped his strength. The other person in the room moved closer to him, first bending over him and carefully checking his restraints, then observing his vital signs and adjusting the fluids that were being forced into his veins. He knew better than to give the person a sign he was awake, so he only listened for any hint of who had imprisoned them and what was being done to them. He felt the eyes of his caretaker gazing down at him and kept his breaths slow and even.

"Not so dangerous now, Aizen Sousuke, are you?" a woman's voice mocked him, "You wanted to be a god? How are you enjoying your reign, your majesty?"

He felt after a moment, that the woman had turned away and was leaned over Byakuya, examining him closely. He risked opening one brown eye and watched as her hand came to rest on the noble's slightly enlarged abdomen.

"Ah, you are doing well, Kuchiki taicho," she praised Byakuya, "In just a few more months, we will have our new king and that demon over there can be eliminated for good. It is only sad you will be sacrificed too, but we are honored by your commitment to keeping the peace and balance in our worlds. Tozawa-sama will see that you are given a proper burial when it is over."

Aizen's eye slid shut again as the woman rose and turned back to check his bindings a final time. He listened to her footsteps as she left the room, then opened his eyes again and focused on the unconscious noble in the bed next to his.

"Byakuya?" he whispered.

_Not that I expect an answer. He has not moved in the whole time we have been here. I overheard that he is comatose…not likely to wake._

_It is a waste of such loveliness. But at least I have something beautiful to look at and not just darkness, as I had in Muken. Still, these bindings are bothersome. The next time she comes, I will have to see if I can coax her into coming close enough to affect her. It shouldn't be hard to free myself._

His eyes moved down the length of Byakuya's body, coming to rest on his slightly rounded abdomen.

A new king, she said. Interesting. So, they have harvested and bound Byakuya's reiatsu and mine to create a being strong enough to keep the balance of souls? They were foolish, however, to think that they could just use me and kill me afterward. I may not have the hogyoku or my full powers, but as soon as I am free...

He felt a sudden coolness run into his veins and his mind began to drift.

 _As soon as I am free_ …


	2. The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo prepares to return to the living world, while Aizen makes his escape from the royal realm.

Ichigo was careful to wear a calm expression as he followed two armed guards out of his guest room and through the maze of hallways in Yuudai's palace. The guards said nothing to him as they led him to the door of a richly appointed study, then remained at the door as he entered. Ichigo walked past the lavish greeting area, noting that he was sure he had seen a few of the potted plants in Kuchiki Manor gardens before. Yuudai knelt at a low table on the far side of the room, examining a scattering of papers. Hearing Ichigo's footsteps, he looked up and smiled at the Shinigami substitute.

"Good morning, Ichigo," he said, good naturedly, "I understand from my assistant that you have a request before you leave us to return to the living world?"

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo affirmed, "I was preparing for the trip back, and I found out that, although you've been generous and left me my father's house and money, the house has been ransacked and will need some work done to restore it."

Yuudai nodded briefly.

"I am sure that you can find suitable workers in the living world to do whatever you need done."

"Actually," Ichigo said hesitantly, I much prefer to trust something like that, which will require the workers to have access to my house at all hours, to be seen to by people I know."

"I see," the shinigami leader said, studying him closely, "You wish for me to provide workers you know, then? Or did you plan to have your friends in Karakura Town help you?"

"I want the work done by residents of Soul Society," Ichigo explained, "That way, I don't have to work so hard to conceal what Soul Society doesn't want living world people to know about their activities. I have three people in mind, who I know, and who have experience in both building and decorating."

"And they are…?"

"Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Tetsuya," Ichigo answered.

All signs of friendliness left Yuudai's face immediately.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, carefully hiding his cognizance of the situation, "You did say that I could have workers from Soul Society help me with the building."

"But these whom you have requested are not very good choices," Yuudai answered, his voice still calm, but taking on a sternness, "Abarai Renji is serving time in the prison for war crimes."

"What crimes?" Ichigo asked, "Everyone says he's a criminal, but no one seems to know what he did exactly. Can you tell me?"

Yuudai's golden eyes sparked dangerously, but he didn't answer right away.

"See, I wonder, because Renji was crucial in helping me to destroy Ywach. He's a war hero, not a criminal."

"He was seen looting…"

"That's a lie, and I think you know it," Ichigo countered, "I've known Renji a long time, now. He's a proud man. And one of the things he's most proud of is that he worked his way up from the low Rukongai. Renji doesn't lie, cheat or steal. And I want him to come and help me with the construction. Now, Rukia and Tetsuya?"

Yuudai took a stiff, controlled breath.

"Those two are serving sentences for their gluttony, for hoarding and protecting their family's riches, while the people of the Rukongai suffered. They have responsibilities, here in my house. My apologies, but I can't spare them."

Ichigo gave him a skeptical look.

"You have a ton of staff, here," he observed, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't miss them. And I know that they've got the experience to make my place the way it was before. I'll send them back to you when the work is done. I'm just interested in making sure that the people who work on my house are trustworthy and competent. Tetsuya, Rukia and Renji are both."

"I am sure they are, but…"

"Look, I know that Rukia and Tetsuya are being used as sexual servants. I'd be willing to pay a lot to borrow them. I'll make it worth the trouble to you."

"Hmm, to be honest, it's not the money that concerns me."

"I kinda figured," Ichigo said quietly, "but you did say that, as the one who ended Ywach's terror, you owed me a debt of thanks. I think this isn't too much to ask. If you're worried about us causing trouble, don't be. Now that the war's over and we're all recovering, I just want to spend a little time with them. I'm sure you can understand how, after all we've been through, we just need to connect a little with what we were fighting to protect. I know you've got ways of watching us, and you have the bands on all of us, which you can use to monitor and locate us at any time. I'm willing to play within the rules, here. Even if I wanted to get away with something, I know you'd be on it in a second."

Ichigo went quiet, watching Yuudai's handsome face as he considered.

_He looks like he's starting to waver a little. Damn, I wish I was better at convincing people of things. I tend to get pissed and start yelling, but if I do that here, he's going to say no, and I'll never get my friends out of here! I have to think of something that will convince him. C'mon, what does this guy want?_

He thought back to his earlier conversation with his friends.

_They told me that Kisuke and Yoruichi escaped…and Yuudai's gotta know that Kisuke's gonna make contact with me as soon as I go back. He probably wants to use me to find those two, and everyone Kukaku is hiding. Kisuke's too smart to give himself away…but…_

He sighed softly and turned his head to look out the window.

"Damn, you know, even home isn't gonna be the same," he mused, carefully watching the shinigami leader's reaction out of the corner of an eye, "I heard Kisuke is gone. I know my dad and sisters disappeared. I guess that's why I need a little time with the friends I have left."

He turned his head and met Yuudai's golden eyes again.

"Look, I know you have your reasons for not wanting to do this, but I'm asking you to try to understand what it's been like. I'm barely eighteen and in just the past few years, my life was turned upside down. I've fought two major villains and worked hard to protect the people I care about. Now, I need to feel close to the people I was protecting…the ones who are left, anyway. Please let them come with me."

Yuudai's eyes remained narrowed, but he gave Ichigo a little, stiff nod.

"Very well. I will have Renji summoned. You will find your friends Rukia and Tetsuya in the infirmary."

"The infirmary!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking alarmed, "What happened to them? Are they okay?"

"Rukia is fine. She is just tending to her cousin."

"What happened to Tetsuya?" Ichigo asked, carefully restraining his anger.

"As you must know, he is a breeder male. He is a construct of the old regime…an atrocity that they used to continue to oppress us through the unnatural changing of their bodies to provide new young to stabilize their numbers in the past. While he can't help what he is, we do not allow the breeder males we've identified to reproduce. It seems that one of his buyers was careless with the protection charm and Tetsuya became pregnant with a child. The pregnancy was aborted, but he has been…quiet, since the procedure."

 _You monster_ , Ichigo thought darkly, _You think the nobles were awful? You look to me like you're a thousand times worse! I won't let you hurt them anymore._

"Tetsuya is unlikely to be able to work for a few days, anyway, so I will have him released for a short recovery period. Perhaps, as his friend, you can bring him around."

_Fucking animal! If I could, I would kill you right here, right now. I won't let you get away with this! Somehow, I'm gonna make you pay._

"I'll do my best," he promised, "Tetsuya and I are pretty close. I'm sure that I can get him cheered up."

"Very well," Yuudai said solemnly, "Go ahead and make your preparations. Your friends will meet you at the Central Senkaimon in an hour."

XXXXXXXXXX

His mind still hazy from the steady stream of drugs, Aizen struggled to remain conscious, focusing on his steady breathing and gently tensing groups of muscles. His brown eyes watched wearily as Byakuya remained still and almost silent in the darkened room. The sound of the kido lock on the door releasing brought him fully awake, and he listened to the soft sounds of footsteps approaching. A young adult, male servant approached the two men, glancing at Aizen apprehensively, then moving to Byakuya's side. The young man smiled sadly at the Kuchiki leader as he slowly and respectfully undressed him and began to bathe him with a sponge.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama," the man whispered, just loud enough for Aizen to hear, "I wish we were back home, although I know it wouldn't be the same. Koji has told me that the nobles have all had their homes taken away, and they are punished by being servants until the next generation is grown. Knowing how it's changed, maybe we're better off here. At least I know my brothers have survived and they have masters who are not cruel to them. I just hope they find a way to reach Rukia-chan and Tetsuya-san. They're trying really hard, so don't worry."

"Y-you," Aizen managed in a rough whisper, startling the young man into silence, "I know you."

The servant turned, shivering as his rounded green eyes met the former taichou's. His lips moved, but no sound emerged.

"Byakuya's attendant," Aizen continued.

"T-torio, sir," the young man answered, "And yes, I am Byakuya-sama's cousin and attendant."

"T-turn around again and talk very softly," Aizen directed him.

Torio sighed in relief at being able to escape the frighteningly placid eyes of the most wicked shinigami.

"We are in the royal palace?"

"Yes," Torio answered carefully, leaning over Byakuya to continue his work, "You and Byakuya-sama were brought here after the war to be healed, then…"

Torio swallowed hard, taking several steadying breaths before continuing.

"Then, the ones here gave an order that you were to be used to maintain the balance of souls until a new king could be made. They took the king's prism, and it accepted you and Byakuya-sama as the ones to do this. They impregnated Byakuya-sama with your genetic material and reiatsu, and they have been maturing the king's reiatsu inside him."

A harder shiver went through Torio's body and his voice shook as he continued.

"They said that you wouldn't be hurt by the process, but…but Byakuya-sama grows weaker by the day. I don't want him to die!"

Torio quivered again and wiped at his tears, carefully keeping his back to Aizen.

"I can get the three of us out of here," Aizen said softly, "but I need you to step closer, without looking like it's intentional. Keep you back to me and get as close as you can. When I tell you, I want you to turn and release my bonds. I will employ a short, powerful illusion that will hide this, but you will have to act quickly. Do not fail, Torio. If you do, they will not give any of us another chance."

"Y-yes, Aizen-sama."

Aizen's brown eyes watched closely as Torio shifted his body, turning and bringing his hand close to the bound man. He stretched out his fingers, making the slightest physical contact, then he invoked his power.

"Now!"

Torio's teeth clenched, and he turned and swiftly shattered the kido restraints holding the former taichou down. Freed of his bonds, Aizen invoked a stronger illusion and unbound Byakuya.

"H-how do we get out of here?" Torio whispered anxiously, "There are guards everywhere, and when they realize you are gone…"

"The illusion will hold for a little while," Aizen assured him, "And I have a method I can use to take us back to Soul Society."

"But, Soul Society is under the watch of a powerful man. It's been completely changed."

"I will not go to the Seireitei," Aizen answered, "We will use a garganta. The regular garganta would not work this way, but there is a special garganta that will return us to Las Noches."

"It that's even still there," Torio mused worriedly, "It's better there, because the shinigami leader, Yuudai, doesn't bother with Hueco Mundo, but it's dangerous because the war left things there in chaos."

"I understand," Aizen said quietly, lifting Byakuya into his arms, "Come along now."

He closed his eyes and focused intently. At his side, Torio gasped softly as the air, itself, seemed torn open in front of them, and a dark corridor opened up in front of them.

"Quickly!" Aizen hissed, entering the darkness.

He waited as Torio followed, then he noted the distressed look on the young man's face.

"What is it?"

Torio extended a slim arm, displaying the limiter that had been burned into his flesh.

"You shouldn't have saved me!" he sobbed softly, "They'll be able to follow!"

Aizen shook his head firmly.

"They can't sense us while we are in the garganta. The signals can't escape, but come to me and I will take care of that."

Torio's green eyes rounded.

"Are you…g-going to take my arm?" he managed shakily.

Aizen smiled and shook his head.

"And damage Byakuya's loyal cousin, who just helped us escape?" he chuckled, "I would have to be a monster."

Torio's face reflected a moment of mingled amusement and inward terror. He extended his shaking arm, clenching his teeth as Aizen's hand wrapped around his wrist. A flash of power hissed and crackled and Torio emitted a frightened yelp, staring as the band on his arm faded. He remained frozen, watching as Aizen quickly searched his own body, then Byakuya's.

"I don't think they could use those limiters on you and Byakuya-sama, since they were needing your power to maintain the balance of souls."

Torio's already pale face went a shade paler.

"Oh gods!" What will maintain the balance now?" he whispered.

"It will be fine," Aizen said, staring down into the attendant's fearful eyes, "Focus on Byakuya. We need to try to wake him."

"But, he's been comatose for a long time," Torio objected.

"Or…that's what you've been told," Aizen corrected him, "We're free of the drugs now, so we will return to normal. I will take us somewhere to recover, and then we will see what we can do with your master."

"H-he's got the new king's reiatsu inside him," Torio said anxiously, "We will need to keep protections around him at all times."

"Can you see to that, now that you have your powers?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Torio paused and swallowed hard.

"S-sir, I admit that I didn't understand before, why you hated us so much. I didn't understand your betrayal. I wonder…do you still hate us? Nobles, I mean."

Aizen glanced at Byakuya's troubled sleeping face, then looked back at Torio meaningfully.

"I hate anyone who would do something like this to push our fate into their own selfish path. They think they can control the gods now, do they? Well, they have a surprise coming…"

"Aizen-sama, shouldn't we go now?" Torio asked.

"Yes, of course. Come along and be ready for anything. I don't know what it will be like when we emerge into the desert."

"I won't let anything hurt Byakuya-sama," Torio promised, "or you. Thank you, Aizen-sama, for saving us. I know you have your own reasons for doing that, but…they were going to kill my cousin. They would probably have killed me too. I don't know what's going to happen now…but…"

"I will tell you what will happen," Aizen said firmly, "We are going to Hueco Mundo, where we will awaken Byakuya…and then, the ones who imprisoned us are going to begin paying."

Torio froze, staring raptly as Aizen began to walk away.

"Torio!" Aizen snapped, jerking him forcefully out of his reverie, "Come now!"

"Y-yes!" the attendant managed, "Coming, Aizen-sama!"


End file.
